


Leave It to You

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oneshot, Wedding Dress, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is getting ready for his plans to unfold with his League of Brides. But he still has a bit of preparing to do. Sebastian needs to fit him for his dress and make the final alterations. Lots of questions and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute while I was writing it! Hope you enjoy :)

"What do you think, Sebby? Is the dress too much? It  _is_ a bit theatrical," Jim hummed as Sebastian finished fitting the yellow-tinged gown.

The criminal mastermind had been planning the bride scheme for months now and had every detail prepared. But now he had started questioning certain things. After all, everything had to be perfect for his plan to take full effect.

"Does this make me look fat?" the raven-haired man questioned, gathering some of the skirt fabric in his hands and watching his reflection. "Do you think Sherly will like it? Sebby.....Am I a pretty bride?"

Sebastian sighed and smiled softly. Jim always did this. Last minute, he started questioning his plans. Sebastian always ended up talking him out of any changes though, knowing they wouldn't have time to perfect them. Jim would only end up changing them back anyway.

"You look fantastic, Jimmy. Just like always," the blonde sniper assured. "If he doesn't like it, that's his problem. I love it. I'd marry you here and now in that dress."

Jim chuckled softly, turning to face his partner and kissing his cheek. They'd been together for years now and had fully confessed their love for one another. But they hadn't married. Mainly because work kept them so busy all the time. Besides, Jim despised most marriage traditions, so he'd never planned to marry.

"Sebby, you already have my love for the rest of our lives. We don't need a piece of paper to prove that," the brunette murmured.

Sebastian took a deep breath, then sighed a bit. "Jim, there's something I need to say," he insisted, taking his lover's hand. "The day we met, I was convinced you were an annoying, obnoxious, short-arse bastard. But I accepted your job offer anyway and slowly came to respect, then love you. I fell for you like I've never fallen for anyone before. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Nothing will ever change that. I know you don't like typical marriage ceremonies and we won't have one. But please, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Mr. Moran-Moriarty?"

At this point, Sebastian was down on one knee, a dark red velvet box open in his hand to revel a stunning gold band. On the top part of the band, cut in the gold, was the shape of a king's crown and was decorated with little diamonds. It shimmered from every angle and Jim could hardly take his eyes off of it. But Sebastian's eyes were glued to his partner, getting more and more worried with each silent second.

"Yes," Jim finally whispered.

Sebastian grinned, sliding the ring onto Jim's fingers and getting to his feet. He picked the genius up and kissed him soundly, panting a bit from excitement when they pulled apart.

"Leave it to you to wait until I'm already in a wedding gown to propose, tiger," Jim teased, sighing happily as his head rested on Sebastian's chest.


End file.
